Princess Citrine
***THIS DRAGON WAS CREATED BY ADragonDreaming881 AND IS NOT TO BE USED BY ANY OTHER USERS IN ROLE PLAY, FAN FICTION USE OKAY ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** Princess Citrine Appearance: Citrine is lithe and graceful, with an arched neck and elegantly curved tail. Her scales are a soft creme color, and she has a couple brown freckles on her face. Her horns, claws, and tip of her tail barb are a warm brown color as well. She usually only wears a thin strand of goldish-creme pearls wound gracefully around her neck, but on formal occasions she adds a litany of golden bangles (some studded with jewels) around each ankle, and a small golden circlet formed to look like tiny flowers, the center of each a citrine gem. Personality: Citrine is outgoing and bubbly, with a big heart. She likes to talk and believes the best of everyone. She is passionate and has a very fiery temper, and never likes to take no for an answer. Citrine will never back down from a challenge, and will never stop fighting for what she believes in. Abilities: Citrine is very creative and loves to draw. She likes to sing (very, very, badly), dance (just as bad) and is good at winning arguments. She is a strong flier and flamer, and also is good at at targeting with her tail. Weaknesses: Citrine often doesn't know when to stop, and she often hurts a dragon's feelings without trying. She can sometimes lose sight of the big picture over little issues, and she has a very bad temper. Citrine can hold a grudge for a long time, and sometimes says things without thinking she regrets later. Citrine can also be fairly clumsy when she is in a hurry. History: Citrine was born three years after her older sister Quartz, to Queen Fox and King Komodo. She lived her first year in pampered happiness, and then things started to open her eyes. She noticed Atlantis and Cibola being mistreated by her mother, the cruel and conniving personality of her sister, and realized that in order to become queen, she would need to kill her own mother. About the time she realized this, and realized that Quartz and her aunt, Caracal, were both also contenders for the throne, Caracal disappeared over night. Citrine quickly realized her life wasn't going to be a picnic. One day, shortly after the death of her father to an illness, Citrine observed the nobles Gale and Tumbleweed selling their own son, Aztec, to Queen Fox, and was disgusted. Citrine, even at a young age, resolved to protect Aztec if she could. One day, that day came. Citrine ran into Aztec sobbing in a secluded corner. Aztec tried to run when he saw her, but Citrine convinced him to stay and talk to her. It was love at first sight, although Citrine didn't realize it at the time. She began to seek out Aztec, just to talk to him, and gradually her love for him grew as they grew closer and closer. Relationships: Queen Fox: Citrine hates her for being so cruel to Aztec King Komodo: Citrine loved him dearly while he was alive, and still misses him. Quartz: Citrine find her cruel and stuffy, and hates her for teasing Aztec sometimes Atlantis: she dislikes him for the most part, but she kind of pities him. She would never tell him though. She likes her eyeballs. Cibola: Citrine hates her but ignores her Aztec: Citrine loves him with all her heart. She wants to defend him from everything that could ever hurt him, and wants to show him how special he is. Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Dragonets